Down the Gurgler
by katrinahood
Summary: Gina, a human who lost the game of Squid-Tac-Toad and got sent down the gurgler finds out in a terrible way what happens when a player gets sent down the gurgler. Rated T because it has stuff that won't be found in the actual show, like stronger violence and some swearing. It's a darkfic, so turn back now! This is my first attempt at a creepypasta, so you might not be scared.


**Warning! This fanfic is not what you would expect in something like 3-2-1 Penguins! If you put reviews like, "This isn't scary," I'm totally prepared for that. But if the summary does scare you, turn back now while you still can! This is rated "T" for a reason!**

* * *

The surroundings were dark. I had no idea where I was. I don't even know if I'd been here before. All I knew was I was locked in some sort of contraption and with wires attached all over my body.

The last thing I remembered before I got knocked out was that the cage I was in tipped downwards and I fell into what I think was called the "Gurgler." Why did I fall in? Well, apparently, I lost the game of Squid-Tac-Toad. Squid-Tac-Toad was an ancient game in which the loser gets sent down the gurgler.

I've heard different stories on what happens when one goes down the gurgler. Some aliens said that when a player goes down the gurgler, that's it, he's dead. Others said that a player is sent off into the dark regions of outer space, doomed to drift on and on for his entire life.

Was I, Gina, the first human player to go down the gurgler? I had no way of knowing.

Then I heard a door unlocking. The door slowly opened and a frilled lizard-like alien walked right into the room and gently closed the door behind him.

"So, you are my first human victim, eh, mate?" he asked in a fast-paced Australian accent as he walked towards me. He spoke so fast that all I heard was something about me being the first human victim.

"Uh, I guess," I answered. The truth was I didn't really know if there were other humans who had played Squid-Tac-Toad.

"Well, have you ever wondered what happened when a player gets sent down the gurgler?" he asked, somehow knowing about my curiosity.

"Of course I have! You have no idea!" I exclaimed. I then remembered that this was the Lizard King of Bullamanka I was talking to. The champion of Squid-Tac-Toad.

"You'll find out in a second, it's better that I show you rather than tell you," he replied, apparently too lazy to tell me.

"Wait a minute! I was really close to winning! You must have cheated!" I retorted, suddenly remembering what happened during the game.

"Shut it, bitch!" he retorted back, as if he didn't want me to say anything about him cheating.

"You bastard! You cheating bastard!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, I didn't want to know what happened when a player gets sent down the gurgler. All I wanted was to get out of here! And fast!

"I said shut it!" he yelled as he pushed a little yellow button. I immediately had a tingly feeling in my arm. He started to pull other levers and push other buttons.

"What's happening to me?!" I screamed. I was starting to get electrocuted.

"This is what happens if you fuck with the Lizard King of Bullamanka," he answered, saying it as if he were just at a store.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" I yelled, the electric shocks getting stronger by the minute, "How many times have you done this?! Is this even legal?!" I was horrified at the very thought that this is not the first time he had done this.

"Have you taken a look at yourself, mate?" the Lizard King asked, completely ignoring my questions. What the fuck was with this psycho?! Why was he so concerned about how I look?!

"You'll pay for this, bastard! You'll pay for this!" I screamed in agony. The electric shocks were getting more and more painful. For a minute, I thought I heard some of the Lizard King's evil laughter. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was that I appeared to be transforming into something. What was I turning into?! I didn't want to know! All I wanted was to go back home!

After for quite some time, I regained conscienceness. I got up and looked around. I was still in this horrifying place. I looked down at my hands, and to my horror, had turned black and three-fingered. No! No! There's no way I could've turned into a penguin! I ran my fingers through my hair and plucked out a black feather. My dark brown hair had turned black. I felt around for my nose and mouth, but I only felt a small pointy beak. I then look down at my feet, which had turned into orange flippers. I had turned into a penguin.

"Have you done this before?!" I asked, glaring at the Lizard King.

"Yes, you weren't my first victim," he answered, "And you won't my last, either." He then pulled a lever which activated a knife. I assumed that he was trying to kill me. I immediately grabbed the knife and hit the canister wall with it.

"I'll break out of here! You'll see!" I boasted. Besides, what else could he possibly do to me?

"I wouldn't be so sure, mate," he replied. As soon as he said that, I felt a sharp cut in my leg. I yelped in pain, attempting to tend the wound while trying to get out and defend myself all at the same time. It was difficult. I received a strong electric shock in my left arm. Then I felt something slit my right shoulder. I screamed. I was receiving more and more electric shocks and wounds by the minute. The pain was too much for me to bear. Even the knife I tried to use to break out had cut my hand. I felt all over my body. To my terror, I felt blood all over. The only thing I could make out in my translucent reflection on the wall was that my now penguin body was covered in cuts and burns.

I immediately felt like attacking the reflection, but I was so weak that all I could do was press my body against the wall and allow it to slowly slide down. I then saw the Lizard King at work, pulling different levers and pushing different buttons. I realized that the levers activated the knives and the buttons activated the electricity. I felt another shock and another cut on my back as soon as I realized this horror.

"Now do you know what happens when a player gets send down the gurgler, you broad?" he asked. I then knew what happened. They get electrocuted so that they can transform into something, get electrocuted some more, and have their bodies treated like canvases. But all I said was,

"The Federation will find you." I felt one last electric shock and one last cut to my throat as I slumped down dead in the contraption.


End file.
